


Play Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really, really wanna kiss you right now... and make love to you... but I'm too exhausted to move.”</p><p>“Let me do it for you then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Pretty Boys Taekai fan fiction fest. I edited the story a bit and changed some sentences around but for the most part, the story is the same.

Play Me

 

Jongin can hear chants and commentary no doubt belonging to a soccer game out in the hall before he even reaches his apartment door, confirming his suspicion that Taemin has decided to come over to his place just like he had requested of him earlier today.

 

When he enters his apartment, he isn’t surprised to find all the lights turned off. The only thing illuminating his living room is the TV screen displaying players in colourful jerseys running around a bright, green field. Jongin recognizes the computer graphics and realizes that Taemin is playing his newly purchased FIFA 16, and although he’d normally chastise his boyfriend for using his new stuff without asking him first—that’s right, Jongin is anal about things like that, sue him—he is too tired to care at the moment.

 

Jongin flicks his shoes off and dumps his bag on the floor with a hello loud enough for Taemin to hear over the noise of the TV, but Taemin either doesn’t hear him regardless or completely ignores him in favour of the game—Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if it is the latter because Taemin is a video game maniac and nothing can tear his attention away from a game he is determined to win.

 

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Jongin makes his way to the kitchen to have a drink of water before heading to the living room to join his boyfriend on the couch.

 

Jongin throws himself unceremoniously beside Taemin, but Taemin doesn’t even turn to look at him—again, attention completely basked on the virtual match. Jongin pouts and gives Taemin a sideways glance, chuckling lightly because Taemin’s mouth is wide open and his eyes are bulging out from staring too intensely and unblinkingly at the TV screen. Jongin shakes his head fondly and after a second of deliberation rests his head on Taemin’s lap while facing the TV.

 

“Real Madrid?” Jongin asks unnecessarily because he already knows the answer. Real Madrid is Taemin’s favourite soccer team, which he always selects to play with—mainly because Cristiano Ronaldo plays for them and Taemin is a big, big fan—and because he can see Taemin currently playing with Marcello. The virtual Marcello passes the ball to another player and Jongin hears rather than sees Taemin pressing the buttons on the controller rapidly so that his players on the screen run faster across the field and towards their opponent’s net.

 

“Hmm…” Taemin makes a noise to indicate that he’s heard Jongin but doesn’t offer a proper reply.

 

Jongin grunts, offended that he’s being ignored again, and just before he can decide to retire to his room since Taemin is clearly not up for company right now, his boyfriend shouts in excitement and heaves off the couch so quickly that Jongin, having been startled, is forced off his lap and onto the floor in a heap.

 

“Taemin!” Jongin shouts in alarm as he saves his face from touching the floor by holding himself up with his hands. He looks up from his kneeling position at Taemin’s feet and glares when he sees his boyfriend laughing because apparently _he just scored a goal_. Jongin continues to glare at the boy above him until Taemin notices the position Jongin is in and his laugh fades out awkwardly. He blinks at Jongin, as if he’s just become aware of what he’s done, and his lips form a perfect O.

 

“Oops. Sorry baby,” Taemin offers apologetically and ditches the wireless controller in favour of extending his hands to pull up his boyfriend from the ground, but Jongin rejects the lousy peace offering by slapping Taemin’s hands away. Instead, he scowls and flops on his side on the floor, giving his boyfriend his back so that he doesn’t see the childish pout on his face.

 

Taemin sighs in defeat and ruffles Jongin’s hair once before resuming his seat and continuing the game. Jongin almost huffs out loud—he can’t help but take offense—when he realizes that Taemin is choosing the game over him. But really, if he’s being honest with himself, he isn’t really surprised. Taemin is a video game maniac, after all.

 

“You’re the worst,” Jongin mutters as he makes himself comfortable on the floor by extending one arm to use as a pillow for his head. His tone lacks acidity though, mostly because he’s dead tired and also because he can never stay mad at Taemin for so long.

 

Jongin is exhausted because his dance practice was brutal today, thanks to his dance instructor who wanted them to perfect this new dance choreography before she had to leave town for a little vacation with her fiancée. Jongin had thought that since today is Friday, he would’ve been let out earlier than usual, and so he was looking forward to spending the evening with his boyfriend—that’s why he told Taemin to come over. But all his plans were thwarted when his dance instructor informed them that she’s leaving the next day and so they all have to stay in the studio until midnight if they had to—which ended up being the case—until every member of the dance crew mastered the new difficult and unnecessarily complex dance routine.

 

Jongin had texted Taemin warning him that he’s going to be late as soon as his dance instructor had finished her little announcement, but after, when Jongin had checked his phone as soon as they were let out, he did not see any reply from his boyfriend, concluding that Taemin didn’t even see his text. Taemin is horrible when it comes to things like that anyway, always missing calls and texts, either because he misplaces his phone or because he loses it all together. So really, Jongin shouldn’t have worried about Taemin waiting for him and missing him, because clearly he’s been fine staying alone, happily indulging his new video game and everything.

 

Jongin closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the carpeted floor with a sigh, thinking of just dozing off here but the thought quickly disappears when Taemin shouts excitedly once more—probably because he scored another goal—and Jongin groans. There is no way he can sleep or even rest when the noise level is this loud. He turns his head and gives Taemin a pleading look.

 

“Can you lower the volume of the TV for God’s sake? It’s past midnight if you haven’t noticed.”

 

Taemin blinks at him as if he doesn’t understand what he’s saying, but when Jongin’s words register in his occupied brain his eyes widen. “Oh Shit, really?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes and watches as his boyfriend pauses the game and quickly scrambles off the couch to find the TV remote control. In his haste, he almost trips over Jongin’s head and Jongin _knows_ that it’s best for him to get up before Taemin crushes his skull accidentally. However, he makes no move to do so as he feels no energy whatsoever in his tired and sore limbs.

 

Taemin finds the remote control under a blanket thrown near the TV and lowers the volume to less than half, the chants of the virtual crowd now a whisper in the air. Jongin sighs, satisfied with the noise level now and flips onto his back so that he is facing the ceiling instead of the TV screen. He closes his eyes for two seconds, and when he opens them again, he finds himself staring into Taemin’s eyes. Surprisingly.

 

“You okay baby?” Taemin’s voice is gentle and curious, and Jongin sighs happily now that Taemin’s undivided attention is on him.

 

“Yeah… Just tired though.”

 

“Aww.” Taemin lets his fingers stroke Jongin’s bangs and Jongin reflexively shuts his eyes so that he can focus better on the soothing touch. “Long day?”

 

Jongin nods, the movement so minimal but observable because Taemin is close enough and staring at him intently. “You didn’t see my text, did you?”

 

“Wha—The one from this morning? Yeah I did. I’m here aren’t I?”

 

Jongin snorts, because he was right. Taemin didn’t even know there was another text message. “No, you idiot. I meant after. I told you I’ll be late because of dance. So yeah, it’s been a long day.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin doesn’t see it but he knows Taemin is giving him one of his famous sheepish smiles, the type that gets him out of trouble more often than not. “Oops. I guess I didn’t.” Taemin giggles. “Sorry.”

 

Jongin finds the corners of his mouth lifting at Taemin’s admission. One of the things he loves most about Taemin is how nonchalant he is, even when it comes to things like this—things that other couples would find worth fighting and getting upset over. “Why am I not even surprised?”

 

Taemin hums, and his fingers scrape across Jongin’s scalp gently. “So what?” he asks teasingly. “You didn’t want me to come over then? Because you were gonna be late?”

 

Jongin lets out a small laugh, deciding to tease the other as well. They both know Jongin will never not want Taemin to come over. “Whatcha gonna do if I say yes?”

 

Taemin’s reply is automatic. “I’ll just take your FIFA 16 and run home.”

 

Jongin chuckles and opens his eyes to gaze at Taemin. He finds the boy smiling lopsidedly down at him and his own lips quirk up in a matching smile. “You would do that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Taemin says nothing, but his smile turns cheeky.

 

“You know,” Jongin starts after turning his head away from Taemin and closing his eyes again. His voice is gentle and quiet, and Taemin has to lean a bit closer to hear him clearly. “This isn’t how I planned our Friday night to go.”

 

“Oh?” Taemin twirls a lock of Jongin’s hair around his index finger, his voice containing a hint of surprise. “You mean with you dead on the ground and me taking care of you and everything? What was your plan exactly?”

 

“Watching a movie—” 

 

“We can still do that.”

 

Jongin ignores him and continues on, “Then I would’ve made you dinner, then we would’ve cuddled…” Jongin trails off as he bites his lip. “Kissed… made love...”

 

Taemin stops stroking Jongin’s hair at the mention of love making and Jongin opens his eyes to measure his boyfriend’s reaction. Taemin’s expression does not disappoint him. He looks a bit astounded, but mainly he looks turned on. Perfect.

 

Jongin pops himself up on his elbows, making the distance between his and Taemin’s face close enough that he can spot the small mole on his boyfriend’s nose. Encouraged by Taemin’s reaction, Jongin shifts his gaze to Taemin’s mouth and speaks in an octave lower than his usual voice. “I really, _really_  wanna kiss you right now... and make love to you…”

 

Taemin’s mouth parts in that way it always does when he’s turned on, and Jongin doesn’t miss how his boyfriend also zooms in on his lips. He lets his words hang between them in the air, pleased that they are affecting Taemin in the way that he was hoping they would, but just as Taemin starts to lean in, Jongin breaks their little moment and flops back on the floor, putting an arm over his face to cover his eyes as he sighs tiredly. “But I’m too exhausted to move.”

 

Jongin doesn’t see Taemin’s expression but he can guess the boy is confused and possibly even annoyed that he isn’t going to take their little sexually charged moment further. Jongin tries really hard not to smirk in satisfaction because he doesn’t want Taemin to think that he’s only doing this to tease him. Truly, he is drained and tired, and even the prospect of having sex with Taemin right now isn’t enough to revive his tired bones—at least, Jongin thinks so. But it’s still funny to see Taemin expecting attention only to be denied it at the last minute. Jongin decides this is revenge for when Taemin ignored him earlier when he came back to the apartment.

 

“Let me do it for you then.”

 

Jongin is confused by what Taemin means. He moves his arm slightly up so that it is no longer covering his eyes but rather stays resting on his forehead and watches Taemin fluidly straddle his waist. Taemin leans forward so that his arms are on both sides of Jongin’s head and smirks down at him.

 

“Not the cooking part,” Taemin elaborates. “But you know… the stuff after that. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it for both of us.”

 

Jongin takes a couple of seconds to get over his surprise. He peers into Taemin’s eyes and sees lust, mischief, and warmth all mixed together in a pool of deep brown and his lips twitch at the sight. He can’t really say no to Taemin when he’s giving him that kind of look, especially when Taemin is practically telling him to just lie down and enjoy everything he's going to do to him. Slowly, Jongin brings his own arms to wrap loosely around Taemin’s neck and Taemin’s smile turns into a grin.

 

“Ok,” Jongin says. 

 

Taemin leans down and Jongin lifts his head slightly to meet him in a kiss, but then Taemin angles his head so that his mouth contacts Jongin’s cheek instead, close lipped and chaste.

 

Jongin frowns and tilts his head in search of Taemin’s lips, not really understanding why Taemin isn’t going for a proper kiss on the lips to get things started. But even then, Taemin avoids Jongin’s lips and brings his mouth to his ear instead, speaking in a chastising tone, “Looks like you forgot the fact that you have to tell me what you want, baby. Give me instructions.”

 

The implications of what Taemin is saying really dawn on Jongin and he groans quietly, realizing that Taemin is really serious. He turns his head so that his nose brushes Taemin’s throat and says exasperatedly, “Are you really gonna make me spell everything out for you? I told you I’m too tired.”

 

Taemin clicks his tongue and nuzzles Jongin’s ear. “Like I said before, give me clear instructions, or we’re not doing anything at all.”

 

Jongin grunts, not sure if it’s because of Taemin’s words or the feel of Taemin’s breath and nose on the shell of his ear. “Hmph, fine. I want you to kiss me then.”

 

Taemin places a gentle kiss on Jongin’s temple and pulls back with a grin. Jongin whines, not appreciating the excessive teasing especially when he’s too tired to take control. “Taemin, kiss me on the lips, goddamn it!”

 

Taemin chuckles. “My my,” he taunts playfully, referring to Jongin’s command, “getting demanding, are we?” He licks his lips, making sure they are moist and glistening, before he presses them against Jongin’s, and all Jongin thinks is _fucking finally_.

 

Jongin makes a noise of content and moves one of his hands from around Taemin’s neck to grab a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair to make sure the boy above him doesn't end their kiss too soon. Taemin grins into the kiss and lets Jongin’s tongue win the battle of dominance by opening his mouth and submitting to the feverish kisses being given to him. Jongin moans in approval and brings his other hand to push on Taemin’s back so that they are chest to chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

 

Taemin makes an indignant noise, protesting Jongin’s firm hold on him because his breath is running short, and tries to break the kiss by turning his head away, but Jongin has none of that because he pulls Taemin back to him with ease thanks to the fistful of hair he has of him. Taemin protests again, his words muffled by Jongin's mouth, and after trying to push himself off using his arms unsuccessfully, he bites Jongin’s tongue, making the boy beneath him yelp and break their kiss to glare.

 

“Ow,” Jongin says without any real anger, but his hands let go of Taemin’s hair and back out of shock. “Why did you bite me?”

 

Taemin hovers on top of Jongin and wipes the saliva trailing down his chin due to their kiss using the back of his hand. “You’re cheating. You’re supposed to be tired and at my mercy, not all controlling like that. I told you, the rule is you tell me what you want and _I’ll_ do it.”

 

Jongin pouts, and brings his arms around Taemin’s neck again. “But that’s not fair. If I’m too tired to do anything I’d be too tired to talk too.”

 

Taemin shakes his head. “No you won’t. This is the rule. I initiate everything. You just tell me what you want.”

 

Jongin pouts again and tries to pull Taemin towards him to resume their kiss but Taemin resists, having more strength to support himself now that Jongin isn’t gripping the back of his head. After a couple of failed attempts, Jongin sags his shoulders and sighs in defeat, but his arms remain around Taemin’s neck.

 

“Fine, fine. I promise I’ll be good and submissive,” Jongin says around an angelic smile and brings his arms up in surrender in front of him. “I’m all yours. These hands will not try anything.”

 

Taemin smiles, satisfied, and tangles his fingers in Jongin’s own digits. He brings their tangled hands up slowly so that they are above Jongin’s head and leans down to kiss Jongin on the lips again. He means for it to be chaste this time, but Jongin deepens it with a bite to his lower lip and Taemin is forced to open his mouth in shock. He doesn’t protest though, when he tastes Jongin’s tongue inside his mouth once again.

 

They kiss for a bit in that position, Taemin’s knees bracketing Jongin’s waist and their hands tangled above Jongin’s head close enough that Jongin’s hair brushes against their wrists. But when the space between Jongin’s track pants and his member grows smaller with each kiss, he breaks the kiss to request a new favour of Taemin.

 

“Strip me,” he says through rapid breaths. “Strip both of us. I want to feel you against me.”

 

Taemin moans a yes and untangles his fingers from Jongin’s, freeing them so that he can bring them to the hem of Jongin’s shirt and slowly ride it upward. He makes eye contact with Jongin and waits when the shirt is halfway up, not making a move to pull it off completely. Jongin is a bit perplexed, but then thinks maybe Taemin is waiting for him to demand that he kiss the newly exposed skin—a habit he has whenever he’s undressing him. But Jongin decides to stay silent, and after a couple of seconds without further instructions, Taemin sighs—in disappointment, Jongin notes—and lifts the shirt up and over Jongin’s head—made easier since Jongin’s arms are already up and not in the way.

 

As soon as the shirt has made it past Jongin’s head, he moves his arms to get the sleeves out as well, but then Taemin stops him by looping the shirt in a way that tangles around his wrists, binding his hands together.

 

Jongin huffs and gently pulls at the binding. It’s not tight enough to prevent him from freeing his hands but it’s snug enough that he can’t go grabbing at Taemin with ease like before. He decides to leave them as they are but raises an eyebrow questioningly at his boyfriend, who is currently grinning above him.

 

“I don’t recall telling you to tie me up,” Jongin says.

 

Taemin bites his lip to control his grin but it’s useless. Jongin can see the mischief and contentment twinkling in his orbs. “No. But I’m not gonna take chances with you. I know those hands of yours won’t be able to keep to themselves.” Taemin trails his palms down Jongin’s exposed chest, making sure they brush the perked nipples, and stops at the waist band of Jongin’s track pants. “Now, where were we?”

 

Jongin bucks his hips upward and it contacts Taemin’s bulge, making him yelp in arousal. Jongin grins when Taemin glares at him and quickly excuses his behaviour. “Sorry. I was just reminding you where your hands should be next.”

 

Taemin narrows his eyes, clearly not buying Jongin’s little excuse, but Jongin smiles angelically until Taemin shakes his head with a sigh and diverts his attention back to Jongin’s pants, quickly getting them and his boxers down and off Jongin’s hips in one go.

 

Jongin tries not to moan when his erect cock bounces slightly after he drops his ass back on the floor as soon as the fabric of his boxers and pants made it past the curve of his bottom. He waits patiently as Taemin peels the fabric off his feet, leaving him completely bare.

 

Silently, Taemin throws the clothes somewhere behind him then stands up, unbuttoning his own jeans and taking them off swiftly. Jongin notes that he leaves his boxers on, and he opens his mouth to protest but then Taemin brackets his hips again and lowers his front flush with Jongin’s bare cock, rubbing the fabric of his boxers against it.

 

“Shit!” Jongin swears, caught off guard, and cranes his neck back. Taemin makes a noise as well but Jongin can’t really focus on anything except the delicious friction against his member. He forces himself to lift his head to watch Taemin take off his own shirt, and Taemin does so as soon as he feels Jongin’s eyes on him, having been waiting for Jongin’s gaze to be completely transfixed on him to proceed.

 

“You’re already so hard,” Taemin murmurs wantonly, hips rotating against Jongin’s cock slowly but firmly. “What else do you want? Can I keep doing this?” Taemin emphasizes what this means by grinding down especially hard on Jongin, and Jongin can’t keep the noises in anymore. He moans loud and deep.

 

“Fuck—yeah… Maybe you can… Maybe take off your boxers too…”

 

Taemin stops moving and tilts his head to the side, thinking—or more like fake thinking because, more than anything, Jongin knows that this whole gesture is just done to tease him, especially when Taemin brings his index finger to tap at his lip while staring to the side. Jongin groans in frustration and contemplates bucking his pelvis up to resume the much needed friction on his cock, but he thinks it’s unwise because Taemin would probably not forgive him as easily as the first time he broke their little rule and he doesn't want Taemin to give him another lecture on how he's the one in control. 

 

“Hmmm…” Taemin bites the pad of his index finger then abruptly leans forward and hovers a couple of inches above Jongin’s face. “Nope.” He grins. “My boxers will come off when it’s time to ride you. Ask me something else.”

 

Jongin’s cock twitches at the word ride, and he groans. Taemin’s grin widens and he hangs his head to stare at the spaces between their groins. He chuckles at the feel of Jongin's twitching cock and Jongin’s indignant huff turns into a moan when Taemin starts grinding down on him again, slowly but hard.

 

Jongin was really beginning to think that Taemin isn’t as affected with the whole teasing thing as he was— _is_ , to be accurate, since Taemin’s ministration on his pelvis is still driving him insane with want. But when Taemin nuzzles his neck while grinding on him, he realizes that the boy above him is equally—if not more—affected by all the humping and teasing, as his quiet pants and trembling body gives him away.

 

“Baby…” Jongin cranes his neck when Taemin bites at the skin there, knowing that there will be a bruise blooming right at that spot when he is done. Taemin happily continues sucking and licking at the purple blotch, and Jongin struggles with the urge of untangling his hands from their constraints to thread his fingers in Taemin’s hair and dominate the shit out of him. He really wants to be in control, but he's rather enjoying what Taemin is doing right now, even when the friction of Taemin's boxers is barely doing anything to get him off.

 

“Taemin…” Jongin breathes when Taemin pulls back from his neck and examines the hickey he left with pride. He feels the boy blow cool air on his wet skin and he shivers. “Can you—like—blow me or something? I can’t—ah!”

 

Jongin’s sentence is cut short when Taemin bits one of his nipples. Taemin soothes the bite with his tongue and rolls the other nub between his fingers, tilting his head on Jongin’s chest in a way that allows him to see his face while still playing with the nipple.

 

“Fuck! _Tae_ ,” Jongin whines and closes his eyes shut. He’s always been a bit too sensitive when it came to his nipples. A fact Taemin always took advantage of.

 

After a couple of minutes, Taemin abandons the little nub and hovers on all fours above Jongin, eyes taking in the feverish state he put his boyfriend in. He kisses Jongin on the lips for a bit then moves his mouth to leave open mouthed pecks all over his jaw, making Jongin sigh and crack his eyes open.

 

“Suck me, Taemin.”

 

Taemin ignores the order in favour of trailing kisses further down all over Jongin’s throat and neck. Jongin huffs in dissatisfaction and rephrases his demand, saying it a bit more forcefully. “ _Suck my cock, Taemin_.”

 

Taemin pulls back and gives Jongin a wolfish grin, then he slides down Jongin’s body tauntingly slowly, making sure his groin and chest drag down against Jongin’s body, especially his erect cock.

 

“Much better,” Taemin says, referring to Jongin’s choice of words and nuzzles Jongin’s cock when his face becomes level with it.

 

Jongin’s breath leaves him in short puffs, anticipating Taemin's warm mouth, and he lifts his head from the floor to watch. Taemin trails the bridge of his nose along Jongin’s stiff dick, enjoying the fact that it’s standing long and dripping, twitching every once in awhile, and then he hovers his mouth right on top of the tip, making sure his warm breath fans over the head.

 

He makes eye contact with Jongin.

 

“Suck where? Just the tip?” Taemin puckers his lips and leans as if he’s going to kiss the flesh but then decides against it last minute, leaving Jongin a shaking mess. “Or the whole thing? You need to—mmfff…” Taemin’s words are cut short because Jongin snaps his hips up and effectively plunges his cock past Taemin’s parted lips.

 

Taemin doesn’t let it stay there for long. He twirls his tongue once around the tip then pulls back far enough that Jongin will not be able to pull the same trick on him again. He gives Jongin a dirty look, lips red and glistening with saliva and some of Jongin’s precum. “You fucking ass! Do you want me to tie your hips down too?”

 

Jongin wiggles slightly, trying to show Taemin just how impatient he is, and his cock sways with his movement. Jongin notices Taemin’s eyes zooming in on it and it pleases him when he sees the latter licking his lips wantonly.

 

“You’re too much,” Jongin complains. “I feel like I’m going to come already and we barely did anything! Suck me off already Tae!”

 

Taemin moves his gaze from Jongin’s cock to his face and his expression becomes a mix of happiness, lust and delight. “Really?” He sounds extremely pleased, and Jongin thinks it's because he admitted that he is close.

 

Jongin's breath hitches when Taemin drops his head and places a kiss right at the tip of his dick. He opens his mouth to protest when he feels Taemin pulling back, thinking that he is going to neglect his cock again, but he clamps it shut to prevent an embarrassing moan from spilling over when Taemin takes him by surprise and deep throats him in one go.

 

“Shit! F—fuck—Ah!”

 

Taemin pauses and slacks his jaw when his nose touches Jongin’s happy trail, and Jongin tries his hardest not to fuck up into Taemin's warm and wet mouth. After a few seconds, Taemin pulls back slightly, only to engulf Jongin’s cock completely again. This time though, he does something Jongin’s never experienced before. He swallows around Jongin's cock.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Jongin bucks his hips—even though it’s in vain because Taemin has already taken him to the hilt—and trembles all over. His cock feels like it’s about to explode so he grits his teeth and concentrates on breathing deep and slow to delay his orgasm. He doesn't want it to end yet.

 

Taemin pulls back a bit and repeats the same action again, swallowing around the thick cock in his mouth and Jongin shouts in pleasure even louder. Jongin lolls his head to the side so that he can see Taemin over him from an angle, eyes closed and face flushed pink. Taemin swallows around him a few more times before the lack of oxygen makes him pull back so that he can take a deep breath. Jongin watches through heavy eyelids as a line of spit and precum connects the tip of his cock with Taemin’s plump and pink lips.

 

Taemin shifts so that he’s straddling only one of Jongin’s legs and grinds slow and hard against it as he lowers his mouth back onto the erect cock in front of him. Jongin moans brokenly when Taemin takes him half way and sucks, hard. He sighs when Taemin leaves his cock with an obscene pop only to deep throat him eagerly again. Jongin is forever thankful for Taemin’s ability to take him so well. And the fact that Taemin always sucks him off enthusiastically… Yeah, Jongin considers himself _very_ lucky to have a boyfriend who enjoying going down on him to this extent.

 

“Hey… Ah! Taemin…” Jongin starts, but his thoughts trail off when Taemin flicks his tongue repeatedly over the tip, a trick he’s recently learned and Jongin really loves.

 

“What?” Taemin murmurs, voice raw and raspy, before he licks Jongin’s cock from base to tip.

 

“Ungh… You—you should r—ride me already.”

 

Taemin snaps his head up and raises both eyebrows at Jongin. “Already? But I barely did anything to myself! All I did was do stuff to you.”

 

Jongin’s brows bunch together in confusion, not understanding what Taemin means. Taemin gives his cock one last suck then he drapes himself on top of Jongin, making sure his ass is not squishing Jongin’s cock uncomfortably. He places his hands on top of each other on Jongin’s sternum and puts his chin on top of them.

 

“You said you wanted to make love to me, but I’m the one making love to you. Where is my turn?” Taemin says.

 

“Huh? Tae—I sort of can’t make love to you if I’m immobilized under your orders.”

 

“Noooo,” Taemin’s lips protrude out in a pout as he whines. “I’m not explaining it right. I meant—You told me to do things to you, but you didn’t tell me to do things to _me_. Like, what would you have done to me if you were the one in control right now?”

 

“Ohhhh!” Jongin wants to slap himself for not getting it earlier. “Ok—well… you can’t really kiss yourself so—”

 

“I have hands, Jongin. I can touch myself.” Taemin deadpans.

 

“You're not letting me finish! I was going to say you can run your hands all over your body. That’s what I would have done if I was having my way with you right now.”

 

Taemin gives him an appalled look. “That’s it? Ugh, you suck at this game! You’re so boring!” Taemin says and shuffles up so that he’s sitting on Jongin’s waist. “And to think I prepared something for you…”

 

Jongin’s apologetic expression turns to an eager one at hearing the word surprise. “Wha—Surprise? Whe—” Jongin abruptly stops when Taemin stands up swiftly, panic and regret flooding his senses.

 

“Where are you going? Taemin, come on! Don’t be like this…” Jongin trails off when Taemin gives him his back and starts rolling down his boxers slowly. He swallows as the curve of Taemin’s ass appears and he moans out loud when Taemin bends to pick up his boxers from the floor after he steps out of it.

 

Taemin looks behind him at Jongin with a sexy expression and Jongin realizes the latter isn’t even upset like he feared he is, because he can see those full lips stretched into a smile wide enough to show his teeth. Taemin wiggles his hips tauntingly and lets out a small chuckle when he see’s Jongin lick his lips in response.

 

“You weren’t the only one with plans for tonight, baby,” Taemin says and grabs both of his ass cheeks to pull them apart as he bends down a little, giving Jongin a clear view of his—Jongin mutters a string of curses when he sees what Taemin has prepared for him.

 

A pink butt plug, not too small and not too massive either, snuggly lodged in between Taemin’s ass cheeks. Jongin can see lube glistening around it and his cock twitches for the tenth time this night.

 

“Oh God, Taemin,” Jongin whispers brokenly. He’s too turned on to say anything else and his thoughts short circuit to the image of him working the butt plug in and out of Taemin’s hole while watching him scream in ecstasy.

 

Taemin beams at Jongin, happy with the reaction he’s receiving. “Do you like it?”

 

“Do I like it?” Jongin repeats incredulously. “Tae… I love it. I really didn’t expect it…” he trails off as Taemin straddles his waist again, only this time, his back is to Jongin’s chest and his face is directed towards Jongin’s erect, red cock. Jongin trembles, knowing what is about to happen and anticipating the show he’s about to get.

 

“Do you want to see me fuck myself while I suck you off?” Jongin feels Taemin’s hot breath on his cock and he wiggles his hips excitedly. Taemin giggles and brings one of his hands back to his ass to grab a hold of the butt plug. He lets out a small moan and Jongin pants, clearly unable to wait much longer.

 

“What do you say?” Taemin asks one more time, and Jongin realizes he’s been nodding without making a sound, so he clears his throat and murmurs a _fuck yes_ , then almost comes when Taemin pulls the butt plug halfway out of his hole at the same time that his lips close around his cock.

 

“Ohhhh…” Jongin moans and bucks his hips up into Taemin’s throat just as Taemin plunges the butt plug back inside his hole.

 

Taemin starts a sloppy rhythm of sucking and bobbing his head on Jongin’s cock while fucking himself on the butt plug. Jongin controls his breathing while dividing his attention between watching the pink object disappear inside Taemin’s body and on Taemin’s wet, tight mouth over his leaking cock.

 

The sounds of Taemin’s moans and slurps combined with his own groans soon overtake the hushed noise of the TV and Jongin swears he’s going to come before he even has the chance to be inside his boyfriend.

 

“Ohhhh—Taemin… Ride me! I’m so close!”

 

Taemin pulls off Jongin’s cock and moans tiredly, his face nuzzling Jongin’s balls. He pulls out the butt plug and lets it fall to the side as he brings the hand that was holding it to Jongin’s cock to stroke him. Jongin shouts and pleads with Taemin once more to _hurry the fuck up and ride him_ , and after a few seconds, Taemin relents.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh,” Taemin moans long and loud when the mushroom head of Jongin’s cock breeches his entrance. He's already turned around to face Jongin and has his weight supported by his knees and two hands. 

 

Jongin watches Taemin’s face contour with pleasure and he resists the urge to snap his hips up and bury himself all the way inside him.

 

“Why are you so big?” Taemin’s words sound like he’s complaining, but Jongin knows how much Taemin loves being full of him like now, so the question is muttered out of awe more than anything else. It turns Jongin on even more than he already is. Taemin continues to mewl as his ass takes Jongin in inch by inch—despite the fact that he’s been stretched by the butt plug for a while, Jongin’s cock is much bigger in comparison so Taemin take it in slowly, not wanting to hurt himself.

 

When he’s finally completely seated on Jongin’s cock, Taemin gulps and braces his hands on Jongin's thighs. He trembles. 

 

Jongin licks his lips, and thrusts upward once experimentally.

 

Taemin’s mouth parts in a soundless moan and he closes his eyes as he rolls his ass in tiny circles with Jongin’s dick still deep inside him. Jongin’s moans aren’t as quiet though, and they get louder once Taemin pushes himself off only to drop back down fluidly, making a jolt of pleasure run up Jongin’s spine. They start a slow, intense rhythm. Every time Taemin lifts himself up and off Jongin, Jongin would push his hips upward and his cock would snap back inside Taemin, making the boy whimper.

 

Minutes pass, and Taemin’s neglected cock stiffness up, bouncing up and down on Jongin’s stomach and dripping precum everywhere. Taemin, who had his eyes shut, springs them open when Jongin brings his bound hands down and grabs at Taemin's chest as best as he could.

 

“You know,” Jongin murmurs in between thrusts, eyes focusing on Taemin’s flushed and sweaty face, “you should untie my hands so I can jerk you off. I’m going to come at any minute.”

 

Taemin shakes his head no but moves his hands to hold Jongin’s against his chest. He untangles Jongin’s fingers from the fabric and kisses each one delicately. He’s no longer teasing, but more like appreciating Jongin’s body. “It’s ok. I’ll—ah… I’ll take care of it… if—if you come before me.”

 

This time Jongin shakes his head, and watches feverishly as Taemin sucks two of his fingers without breaking the rhythm of his hips. “But I want—I want to come together.”

 

“Oh!” Taemin arches his back when a particular thrust hits his spot head on. “Oh, Jongin! AH! Right there. Again… Again…”

 

Jongin lets out a breathy chuckle and bends his knees behind Taemin to use them to thrust harder.

 

“I think,” Jongin smiles smugly when Taemin bounces hard on top of him due to the new force behind his thrusts, “that little game we started… earlier… is over and… we—fuck—we should just—ah fuck—switch spots… so I can fuck you... they way I imagined I would all night.”

 

“Nooooooo,” Taemin moans and leans forward so that his flushed and sweaty face is hovering over Jongin’s and his dick is rubbing up and down on Jongin’s moist chest. “I’m going to—be the one that… Oh Jongin… Ah—make us… both come. I want to do it.”

 

Jongin groans and lifts his head from the floor, intending to kiss Taemin’s lips. “You’re tired, baby… Let me take care of us right now…”

 

Taemin shakes his head violently and bites his bottom lip to prevent a scream from making it past his throat. Jongin knows he’s close, but for whatever reason, he’s holding back.

 

“No… I’ll do it!” Taemin insists.

 

Jongin doesn’t push it anymore. The only thing he pushes though, is his cock further and further up Taemin’s ass. He basks in the shudders and breathy whimpers Taemin exhales against his face.

 

“Kiss me, Taemin,” Jongin murmurs and Taemin snaps out of his haze, bringing their lips together in a smouldering, open mouthed kiss.

 

There is no warning. One minute Jongin is thrusting up hard into Taemin, feeling Taemin's walls clenching and unclenching around him, and the next minute, he is breaking their kiss to shout out Taemin’s name as he comes inside him.

 

Taemin lets out a breathy, relieved laugh before it turns to a cry as he follows, emptying his load across Jongin’s stomach and chest. Taemin cries out and slumps down on Jongin’s body, Jongin’s arms still bound by his shirt between them and making it a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but Jongin isn’t too bothered because this way he can reach Taemin’s sweaty neck to bite and lay kisses on it, wanting to give Taemin a mark to remember the day by just like he had received one.

 

Taemin continues to shudder even after both of their orgasms have ended. He squeals when he comes back to his senses and feels Jongin’s teeth on the skin of his neck. He lifts himself up tiredly and gives Jongin a sleepy, genuine smile.

 

“That was hot.” Taemin blinks tiredly and shifts so he’s sitting up on Jongin’s hips, cock still inside him. “Thanks for not taking this off.” He gestures to the shirt still wrapped around Jongin’s wrists then proceeds to remove it.

 

Jongin smiles up at him and rotates his wrists experimentally once they are freed. He wipes Taemin’s forehead with one of his hands while the other cups Taemin’s face fondly to bring it down to meet him in a kiss. The kiss is chaste and sweet, and they both smile at each other when they break apart.

 

“Thanks for doing all the work,” Jongin says around a grin.

 

Taemin beams and flops back down on Jongin’s chest, face tucked in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “You should be tired more often. Today was incredibly fun.”

 

“It was, but I still like it better when I’m the one pounding into you.”

 

Taemin hums and stifles a yawn. “Whatever. I don’t even think you were that tired actually—thrusting into me like that and everything. I’d like to see how you’ll be when you’re really out of it and bone weary.”

 

“I really was exhausted—I am!” Jongin emphasizes when Taemin lifts his head from his neck to raise an eyebrow at him challengingly. “But today just proved that I’m never too tried to make love to you… But I really did think I won’t be able to do anything.”

 

Taemin breaks into a smug mischievous smile and he flutters his eyelashes at Jongin. “So… since you’re not too tired, mind carrying me to bed? I don’t think I can walk without dripping your cum all over your carpet and I’m sure as hell not going to be the one cleaning it up if it leaks.”

 

Jongin slides his hands from Taemin’s shoulders all the way down to cup his ass, which is still cradling his member. “Is that why you haven’t pulled out yet?”

 

“Yes,” Taemin admits unapologetically as he rests his chin on top of Jongin’s chest and morphs his features into an innocent expression. “And also because my ass feels super empty after having your cock pulled out of it so quickly and today that butt plug was in for more than half the day and I just… Yeah, I love your cock too much to have it leave me so quickly.”

 

Jongin flushes and feels his cock stirring back to life—he can’t really remain unaffected when Taemin talks to him all dirty and sweet at the same time like this, even if his words are a bit cheesy. He shakes his head to clear his mind of the idea of another round because there is no way Taemin will be up for another one after their intense late night session. Also, he thinks that he’s not supposed to be up for another go, but as he’s told Taemin already, his body seems to forget that it’s out of service when it comes to fucking.

 

“Alright,” Jongin sighs and sits up with Taemin still slumped on him like a koala. “We’ll clean up tomorrow morning. For now…” he trails off when Taemin tilts his head and kisses him sweet and gentle on the lips. “Let’s just go to bed.”


End file.
